


Just Making Time and Going Nowhere

by akuarose



Series: Last Dance [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Daishou's dad is a dick ok, Divorce, Hurt, M/M, Realizing Feelings, Yelling, blowjob, cursing, daishou's dad, dumb daishou, jealous ex husband, mika is pretty chil, overbearing dad, side mika/daishou, small injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 07:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13922601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akuarose/pseuds/akuarose
Summary: After Daishou breaks it off with Kuroo, he just can't seem to get the bedhead out of his mind, even when he's with Mika. He overthinks how he truly feels for both Kuroo and Mika.





	Just Making Time and Going Nowhere

**Author's Note:**

> You should read the first fic [Is This All We Have?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13198323)  
> i did not spell check  
> this is told from Daishou's point of view. Next part will feature more Kenhina

Daishou closes the door, resting his forehead against the wood. Was he too harsh? Maybe, but he can’t apologize now without Kuroo thinking something. It’s better this way. Daishou and Kuroo just aren’t meant to be friends. What he said was true. He doesn’t love Kuroo. If he had to put a label on their relationship, he could say friends. Which, they were friends before he moved at the end of middle school. Which also might be way Kuroo hated him the next time they saw each other. Daishou can understand, considering he didn’t tell Kuroo or Kenma, but he didn’t think Kuroo would hold a grudge that long.

Daishou groans loudly. He needs to stop thinking about Kuroo. Mika is coming over and he still doesn’t know where he stands with her. When things start to get too serious between the two, Mika always take a break, needing her space. Daishou isn’t sure why, but he thinks she has commitment issues or something happened in her childhood. But he can wait. His dad likes her, shockingly. As Governor of Tokyo, Daishou has money. But he also has a reputation is hold. Which is why he never told his dad he is bisexual. His mom found out, but never said anything. Mostly because his parents are divorced and his mother could give a rats’ ass about his father. Only a few people knew and Mika was NOT one of them. He isn’t sure how she’ll react, and he doesn’t want to find out.

Daishou doesn’t see his mom much, as his dad had gotten custody. Daishou’s relationship with his father is strained. Ever since the divorce, his father wasn’t around much, busy with his own work, but still made sure Daishou knew how to act and behave, along with the expectations he was meant to reach. He was grateful he could still play volleyball, but once college started, he was banned from it, so he could focus on his studies. He’s studying politics, as his father hopes that Daishou will take over his job, as it seems to be a family thing, but he doesn’t want to do that with his life. Daishou would rather study reptiles.

Daishou sighs, then retreats to the door to open it up. Mika stands on the other side, finishing out a text.

“Suguru, did you just wake up?” She teases as she strolls in, dropping her coat and bag on the floor.

Daishou bends down to pick them up. He hangs on them on the hooks by the door. This is one thing that Mika does that pisses him off. He has OCD when it comes to the state of his apartment. He likes things where they belong. _Tetsu never did this._ He thinks bitterly before catching himself. The only time Kuroo occupies his thoughts is when he wants to meet up with him.

Mika sits down at the couch, motioning for Daishou to come closer. Daishou does, sitting down and wrapping an arm around her waist.

“I missed you Sugu.”

“I missed you too Mika.”

Mika closes the distance between their lips. Daishou pushes her back against the couch, hovering over her. Hands rake down his chest, grabbing the hem of his pants. Daishou pulls away.

“So, does this mean we’re together again?”

“Yes. Now kiss me.”

Before they continue where they left off, there’s a loud knock at the door. Daishou doesn’t move, silently telling Mika to be quiet. The knocking continues. “Suguru! Open up!”

“Shit.” Daishou groans. “It’s my dad.” He gets up, fixes his shirt and hair as he walks to the door, opening it. “Hi dad.”

“Suguru. What took so long to answer the door?” He asks, stepping inside.

“Mika is here.” He answers, gesturing to Mika on the couch.

“Hello Daishou-san.” She greets.

“Hello Mika. I trust my son is treating you respectfully.”

“He is.”

“That’s good.” He nods.

“So, why did you drop by without telling me first?” Daishou asks, holding back from snapping at his father.

“I came to see how you were doing in your classes.” His father answers, taking a seat in the chair. “Mika, could I ask you to leave for a bit so I can be alone with Suguru?”

“Dad...”

“Of course. It was nice seeing you again.” Mika bows her head, and leaves quickly.

“Why are you really here?” Daishou asks, knowing very well that something more serious is the subject. His father calls to check in on classes. Plus, he makes scheduled visits because of his job.

“I saw your mother out with another man.” He states simply and calmly. “I’m just curious who he is.”

Daishou almost scoffs. Of course that’s why his father is here. He’s nosy. “She never mentioned any to me about a boyfriend.” He lies smoothly. He divorced her mother, so why does he care?

“I see.” He narrows his eyes, as if he doesn’t believe Daishou. “I thought she would have told you, seeing that you two are close.”

“Well she didn’t tell me.” He stresses. Daishou wants to ask why doesn’t he just ask her himself or use his power to do some research on the guy.

“That’s a shame. I was curious to see how much money he had. She always was a gold-digger, that bitch.” He mumbles.

Daishou lets out a soft sigh. Yes, his mother is a gold-digger, but she’s still very caring and gentle. “Was there anything else you needed dad?” He asks. “I have some homework I’d like to go over before class.” He lies.

“No, I suppose not.” His father stands up. “If you find anything out about your mother’s new toy, let me know.”

“Of course dad.”

Daishou groans loudly after his dad leaves. This is the main thing he hates about the divorce. Ever since the divorce, his father always asks about the man his mother is seeing. He always asks questions about what she’s doing or who she’s doing. Not once has his mother asked. She never told ever told Daishou to keep the men in her life private from his dad. His mother’s questions are never about her ex-husband.

~~

For the rest of week, Daishou is either studying, classes, or making out with Mika. Things have been great. Mika said she’s done taking breaks with their relationship. Kuroo seems to occupy his thoughts still. It bothers Daishou that he thinking about Kuroo. He even tries not to think about Kuroo.

Like right now, Kuroo is in his head again. Mika has her mouth wrapped around his cock, sucking lazily. Daishou grunts, closing his eyes. Mika is average at giving head, but Kuroo was born for sucking dick. Kuroo knows exactly what to do to get Daishou panting and begging for more.

“Fuck…” He curses out loud, for thinking about Kuroo when his girlfriend is on her knees. Mika thinks the word is directed towards her, so she picks up the pace. He’s close, but can’t seem to finish. He thinks back to the last blowjob Kuroo gave him. It was at a house party, the two snuck into a broom closet. It was crowded and cramped, yet it was hot as hell. He comes without warning, spilling down Mika’s throat. “Shit, I’m sorry.”

Mika grabs a Kleenex and spits into it. “It’s ok. I’m glad I made you feel good.” She smiles, climbing back on the bed to sit next to Daishou.

Later in bed, as Mika clings to Daishou, he can’t help but wonder what is wrong with him. He came to the thought of Kuroo. The one person he has been trying to push out of his mind and life. He doesn’t love Kuroo, he loves Mika.

_Or do you?_

A voice rings in the back of his head. It’s true he hasn’t told his dad that he’s gay for reputation. Is he only with Mika to make his dad happy? Maybe. Maybe his love for Mika is more friend-love, than sexual love. He’s known Mika his whole life, it just seemed natural that they date.

_I don’t love Kuroo._

~~

“Hey, let’s go to the volleyball game tonight.” Mika says, slipping her shirt on.

“Why?” Daishou raises an eyebrow.

“Because you like volleyball.” Mika says like it’s obvious. “Ok, fine. My friend said one of the guys on the team got his heart broken like a week ago and is still a mess. He’s a starter too.”

Daishou sits up straighter. That can’t be Kuroo. “Hmmm….I suppose we could go.”

“It’ll be fun.”

The game was not fun. Kuroo was in fact the hopeless player. During the first game, he let many spikes pass through that he sat out halfway through the game. He sat on the bench with a towel over his head and his head in his arms, staring at the ground. Their team lost the first game, won the second with Kuroo out the whole game.

“Wow. What happened to Kuroo?” Mika ponders. “He used to be so good.”

“Dunno.” Daishou mutters with a shrug. The third game starts, with Kuroo back on the floor.

This match was more interesting. Kuroo was playing better, only letting a few slip past him. The game was at match point for the other team, with Kuroo in the back row now. Daishou was sitting on the edge of his seat, caught up in the feeling, he cheers for the team.

“DON’T GIVE UP!” He screams.

Kuroo turns his head as the opposite team’s ace goes up for the spike. Kuroo locks eyes with Daishou. Then BAM!

The ball smacks into the side of Kuroo’s face. He stumbles back, falling on the ground. The whistle blows, the game over. Everyone is silently as they stare at Kuroo, who hasn’t gotten up yet. A medic is kneeling down, motioning for someone to come over. Kuroo sits up, then stands up with the help of the medic. He’s walked off the court with the sound of clapping.

“Poor Kuroo. That must’ve hurt.” Mika says softly.

“Yea.” Daishou agrees quietly. He’s still trying to process what just happened. Was it his fault that Kuroo got hurt? Daishou thinks it is. If he didn’t cheer for the team, then Kuroo wouldn’t have looked over. “Hey, I’m gunna hang back. You go on ahead.”

“Ok.” Mika nods, giving Daishou a quick kiss.

Daishou walks down the bleachers, heading towards the nurse’s office. He doesn’t know why, but a part of him wants to see Kuroo. As his legs carry him and his mind having an internal battle, he bumps into Kenma.

“Oh. It’s you.” Kenma mutters, looking up from his phone.

“H-hi Kenma.” Daishou hates that his voice sounds weak. He has no reason to sound like this.

“Are you going to see Kuro?”

Daishou nods meekly. Kenma hums.

“I don’t think it’s smart. Kuro is still…recovering from last time he saw you.” Kenma says with a sharp tone.

“I know.” Daishou sighs. “But I still need too.”

“Go easy on him.” Kenma advises, then walks off.

Daishou finds the room knocking then walking in slowly. Kuroo is sitting on the bed, holding on ice pack to his face. Bokuto is there too. He smiles at Daishou.

“Hey Daishou. Didja catch the game? Wasn’t I awesome? He boosts. Daishou realizes Kuroo didn’t tell him about what happened considering his happy attitude right now.

“Yea, you were.” Daishou agrees half-heartedly. Bokuto grins proudly.

“Hey Bo, why don’t you shower and change and then come back for me?” Kuroo suggests, Daishou picking up the hint.

“And get pity food after?”

“Totally. We’ll bring Akaashi.” Kuroo smiles weakly.

Bokuto cheers and bounces out of the room. Daishou shifts from one foot to the other, unsure what to say now that he’s here. Kuroo doesn’t even glance at him.

“So, what are you doing here?” Kuroo asks, voice weak.

“I don’t know.” Daishou mutters. He walks in further, but hangs back from Kuroo.

“Well if you don’t have a reason to be here, please leave.” Kuroo snaps. “I’m already suffering enough.” He bitterly adds, taking the ice pack off and setting it next to him.

When it comes to feelings, Daishou sucks at this. “Look, I’m sorry I hurt you…I can’t stop…you’re always on my mind…it’s annoying…even with I’m with Mika and she’s...I think…I need to…”

“Just stop. You want some fucking closure for the pain you caused me?” Kuroo barks, standing up. “You don’t care how I feel; you just want a clean conscious for what you did to me. You think apologizing to me with fix everything? Well it won’t.” Tears prick in Kuroo’s eyes. “You don’t know what it’s like to have your heart crushed. The pain I felt won’t heal just because of a stupid fucking apologize! Just leave Daishou.”

Daishou nods meekly, leaving the room. He stops at the door and looks over his shoulder. “I really am sorry.” He says weakly, then leaves.

He was an idiot for going in there with no clear idea on what to say. He should have listened to Kenma and didn’t see Kuroo. His heart aches and he’s more confused on his feelings between Mika and Kuroo. His legs carry him to his apartment and to bed. That night, he dreamed of Kuroo.

~~

“Suguru, are you ok?” Mika asks.

“I’m fine.”

“Really? Cuz I’m giving you a blow job and you seem to not care.” Mika rests her elbow on Daishou’s thigh, her cheek in hand, her other hand holding the base of his cock. “Is this about Kuroo?”

“I..what…that’s crazy.” Daishou denies, turning his head to the side and upwards.

Mika lets out a breath. “I know you two have a weird friends-with-benefits thing when we take a break.”

Daishou isn’t surprised Mika knows. “I’m sorry.”

“I was getting the feeling that your love for me is more like a friend or cousin. And it’s obvious that you do love Kuroo.”

“I love Kuroo.” Daishou says out loud for the first time and it’s now making sense. Daishou misses Kuroo. He misses the dumb chemistry jokes he tells before or after sex. He misses bickering with Kuroo. He misses his stupid hair and stupid dick. “Holy shit.”

Mika laughs a little. “Took you a while, huh?”

“I’m sorry Mika.” He genuinely means it. “I led you on. And that’s not fair.”

“It’s ok Suguru. My feelings for you are not sexual either now…I think with all these ‘breaks’, I realized I’m just happy to have you in my life, just a friend this time.”

“I’d like that too.”

Mika smiles up at Daishou. Then she looks down at her hand holding a limp dick. “Oh, right.” She removes her hand. “I should go.”

Daishou chuckles. “You can stay. I need your help figuring out what to do. Kuroo hates me.”

“Right, well put some pants on first, and meet me on the couch.” Mika gets up, knees cracking and she leaves the bedroom.

Daishou throws on boxers and sweats, then joins Mika on the couch. He holds his phone, message app opened with Kuroo’s name on the top.

“I’m not sure the best way to start, but maybe start off with that you want to talk and realized your feelings. Don’t say you love him.

 **Daishou:** Hey Tetsurou, I realized that I do return your feelings and I want to meet up with you.

Daishou shows it to Mika, silently asking her if that’s ok before sending it.

“Looks good to me. I hope this goes good for you.”

“I do too.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed


End file.
